


Reward

by KateKintail



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short PWP in which Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan return home from a mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I would do this if I owned them. Sad to say I do not. Nor do I make money from this.

He won’t budge, when he’s bound like this. He’s strapped in so tightly that there’s no innocent, playful squirming. He cannot arch his back, cannot thrash about, cannot squirm or push against me. He simply accepts me into him, and lets me do as I will. And this time there had been no resistance at all. Which, normally, I might mind. After all, I took the time to chain him up so carefully and break him down so expertly. The least he could do was plead me to stop. But no, not this time. This time my little Obi-Wan was begging for more. He came even before I did, from the excitement of my words and of my touch. And normally when we play like that I might scold him for coming before I gave him permission. But this time I was desperate for it, too, and I simply joined in as quickly as possible.

It was, perhaps, not the best time to have picked this particular method of play. We had just returned from a mission of almost certain death, where we’d not had a moment to think, let alone a moment to touch. But there had been no complaints. We had done well, the work we were sent to do. And my Obi would have followed me anywhere I asked him to. Our journey home found us alone together for the first time in near to three weeks, but so exhausted that all we could do was sleep, wrapped in each others’ arms. The long rest must have done us both enough good, because the moment we arrived home we both began shedding clothes, eager for relief. Violent, exhausting relief.

Now, as I start to undo his straps, I find it hard to believe we had the energy to play at all. I am glad we made the effort, however, as I cannot remember physically feeling this good in a long, long while. Off with the shackles, and his gag is pulled off. I unbuckle the last strap and ease him out of the swing with care. He practically falls into my arms and then we two fall onto the bed together.

Our breathing slows, as do our hearts. As I start to feel the coolness of our quarters surround me again, Obi-Wan rolls over onto his side and snuggles up against mine. “Master…” he murmurs with affection, nuzzling into my tangled hair. He kisses the side of my face where beard meets cheek, and gives a snuffling, eager sort of sound. He is too tired to lift himself up for a kiss and so I aid him in that endeavor by turning my head towards him. His lips find mine, and press with wetness and warmth just briefly. Just long enough to keep us from feeling breathless as our breathing is still rather short from the experience.

“Welcome home, Padawan,” I whisper back, closing my eyes. I feel his arm wrap around my front in a weak hug, and his head settles at my shoulder to rest there against my own. He bends his leg a bit, as though to demonstrate his ability to move now even if it is limited by his exhaustion. His knee rests on my thigh, and his lower leg rests upon my own leg. He closes his eyes as well, giving a deep, contented sigh.

In minutes, he has slipped off to sleep. Like with our orgasms, I am always secretly happy when he goes first. It takes the pressure from me, and lets me know he is all right. He is pleased, and I have done what I was meant to do. I wrap my arm around him now, but he does not wake. I squeeze tightly, pulling him close for warmth and comfort. For the first time in weeks, there are no starving villagers, no dying rebels, no negotiations at gunpoint. Though I am at peace and pleased with our performance on the mission as Jedi, I am indeed glad to be home again and act as normal men. He is my reward for the long, arduous mission, as much as the lives we saved and the good we did. For the Living Force is never so pleasant as when he is sharing it with me. Nor are sexual acts. Nor is sleep. I close my eyes and follow him there now.


End file.
